Come Home, Soldier
by Tempestas D. Uzu
Summary: Skull whimpered, clutching at his head in pain as those dark voices invaded his thoughts once more. "-only a nightmare!" That's right... It was only a nightmare! It wasn't real, it was all in his head. He needed to concentrate, focus on Fon... Focus on his Famiglia... He just needed to open his eyes. "Wake up, Skull!" [Skull-is-Harry] ONE SHOT - Part 6 of the Soldier Series


**Title: Come Home, Soldier**

**Description: ****Skull whimpered, clutching at his head in pain as those dark voices invaded his thoughts once more. "-only a nightmare!" That's right... It was only a nightmare! It wasn't real, it was all in his head. He needed to concentrate, focus on Fon... Focus on his Famiglia... ****He just needed to open his eyes. "Wake up, Skull!"  
**

**Word Count: 3,000  
**

**Warnings: character death, angst, mentions of abuse, Dumbledore!bashing, Molly!bashing, Ginny!bashing, may be triggering, Skull-is-Harry, Skull/Fon  
**

* * *

_"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." -Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

_**It was cold, and dark, and I was scared.**_

_**I was alone again.**_

**"Wake up! Wake up now, Freak!"**

**A little boy jolted awake in his cupboard, wincing as it pulled at the scabbed abrasions that covered his back from the last 'punishment' his Uncle had given him.**

**"Get up, you useless boy!" His Aunt shrieked on the other side of the door, "Don't you dare ruin Dudder's birthday again!"**

**Freak crawled out from his cupboard, shoulders hunched and eyes downcast, just like Aunt and Uncle liked him to do. He barely twitched when Aunt's hand connected with his cheek hard enough to send his head spinning.**

**"It's Dudder's birthday, and I want everything to be perfect!" Aunt ordered, "So don't you dare burn the bacon again!"**

**Freak flinched internally, remembering the burning pain of the cooking grease when it got in his eye and burned his face the year before as punishment for not cooking the bacon the way Cousin wanted it. How Aunt had cracked him over the head with the still hot frying pan before Uncle had dragged him off and whipped him until Freak was barely conscious.**

_**I**_ _**didn't like the dark; it was lonely.**_

_**I**_ _**didn't want to be alone anymore.**_

_**Make it stop!**_

_**Make it stop!**_

_**Make it stop!**_

_**I don't want to be alone**_ _**anymore...**_

* * *

_I'm here again_  
_A thousand miles away from you_  
_A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am_

* * *

Fon sat desolately at Skull's bedside, gripping the younger man's limp hand in his own.

"Fon-san,"

The Storm Arcobaleno didn't need to turn around to know who it was who was speaking to him. "Tsunayoshi-kun." He greeted, not once turning his gaze from Skull's pale, lax face.

The Vongola Don sighed, "You need to rest, Fon-san." Tsunayoshi told him, amber-brown eyes staring at the back of the Chinese man's head.

When Fon made no show of moving from his spot, Tsuna sighed again, eyes moving to Skull's bandage-covered body. A frown overtook the young Don's face, he definitely felt sorry for the dark-haired martial artist (for all the Arcobaleno, really) who was taking the state of the youngest of 'The Strongest Seven' the hardest out of all of them. He barely slept, he rarely ate, and he never moved from his seat beside the unconscious stuntman.

Tsuna himself was close to Skull, there was a sense of comradery between the two of them; both had been beaten down and bullied because of their 'uselessness', they had different than other children. But neither had given up.

Tsuna knew Skull had no intention to give up, they were too much alike, after all.

* * *

_I tried so hard_  
_Thought I could do this on my own_  
_I've lost so much along the way_

* * *

**"Fred..." The younger teenager said quietly, wrapping his arms around the bigger Gryffindor's waist in a tight hug. The red-head hugged him back, nuzzling into Harry's messy black hair.**

**"I was so scared," Fred choked, "When the Death Eaters attacked, when we were separated...** **I thought I had lost you."**

**"You didn't." Harry reassured him, tightening his hold on the Weasley twin.**

**Fred's fingers caught the smaller teen's chin, tilting his face upwards so green eyes** **met blue, before he leant forward, pressing his lips against Harry's own in a soft kiss.** **Harry himself was quick to respond, melting into the older boy's arms.**

**The scene was interrupted by a shrill screech, and both boys pulled apart in surprise, eyes turning to a red-faced Ginny standing in the doorway.**

* * *

_Then I see your face_  
_I know I'm finally yours_  
_I find everything I thought I lost before_  
_You call my name_  
_I come to you in pieces_  
_So you can make me whole_

* * *

Skull didn't even twitch, his body stayed still and much too pale, face too calm for comfort.

Skull was never still; it wasn't in his nature. He was always in motion, never stuck in one place for too long; he was a Cloud, the Flame that represented freedom. So seeing him in such a state was unnatural. _The aloof cloud, one that cannot be caught and travels it's own path_. It was who Skull was; sure, it was pretty hard to tell if you place him next to other Cloud-users (Kyoya, for example), but Skull was a true Cloud.

_Never stop, always keep walking _[1]_. _He wasn't sure where he had heard that, but it explained Skull perfectly. He was always moving forward, always looking ahead of him, he thought of the big picture, instead of focusing on just what was happening around him.

It was something Fon admired about Skull...

It was something he loved about him too.

Fon lifted the hand he held to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against the pale knuckles. "Wake up soon, Skull..."

* * *

_I've come undone_  
_But you make sense of who I am_  
_Like puzzle pieces in your hand,_

* * *

_**The darkness is closing in on me,**_

_**It's lurking in the corner, waiting for me to let my guard down so it can swallow me whole...**_

_**Go away**_

_**Get back**_

_**Stop it!**_

_**Please**_

_**Just leave me be...**_

**Harry stared despondently as Dumbledore looked** **at him in disapproval, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny flanking the elderly Headmaster.**

**"Now, Harry, my boy..."**

**"I'm not your **_**boy**_**." Harry replied coldly, green eyes frosty. "And I don't see why we're** **here."**

**"You're making a mistake, Harry." Mrs. Weasley spoke, tutting,**

**"A** _**mistake**_**?" Harry echoed, "Are you talking about Fred and I? Because I don't see why it's a mistake."**

**Mrs. Weasley swelled, cheeks reddening. "Now, Harry! It's not proper-"**

**"Not proper?" Harry barked in sarcastic laughter,** **"Not proper to fall in love with someone who isn't your harpy of a daughter?"**

**"**_**Harry**_**!" Ginny cried, scandalized. "I **_**love**_ **you!"**

**"Shut up!" Harry snapped, "I've had enough of you stalking me! It's creepy!"**

**"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore interrupted, blue eyes sharp, as if he expected Harry to fall in line like a **_**good little soldier **_**and do whatever the 'Leader of the Light' wanted. "You love Ginny;** **now is not the time to fool around."**

**"You think I'm fooling around?" Harry demanded, "Where's Fred? I need to talk to him."**

**"Mr. Weasley has already been notified of his mistake, and will not bother you again-"**

**"What did you do?" Harry hissed, shooting to feet.**

**"My boy-"**

**"SHUT UP!" A strange purple flame lit up his hands, and his eyes turned violet as he glared at the three people in front of him. "I AM NOT YOUR BOY!" Gadgets exploded with the force of Harry's fury, and an odd look crossed Dumbledore's face.**

**Those twinkling blue eyes were no longer twinkling, instead they seemed to glow with anger and shock as he stared at the odd flames, before hardening.**

**Harry didn't see it coming.**

**"**_**Obliviate!**_**"**

_**Don't leave me alone!**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**Please...**_

_**Help me**_

* * *

_Then I see your face_  
_I know I'm finally yours_  
_I find everything I thought I lost before_

* * *

"I've been keeping the Wizards busy." Viper reported, "They've found the bodies, however, they do not know who did it, and they cannot find us. Granger and Lovegood have been leading them on a wild goose chase."

Fon, who they had finally managed to drag out of the infirmary, nodded absentmindedly, tugging on his uncontrolled braid.

"Tsuna as his Famiglia have been on high alert," Reborn added, "Is there any improvement on Skull's condition?"

"No," Fon muttered, taking a sip from his tea and looking at the other Arcobaleno with tired brown eyes. "Nothing."

"I did some research," Verde said, "Miss Granger has been aiding me with it. There's only been one other case like Skull's. The Longbottoms were tortured until their minds snapped during Voldemort's first fall, after Voldemort himself was _defeated_ by an infant Harry Potter. Apparently, some of his _Death Eaters_ went looking for a fight, they wanted to know where their _master_ vanished to."

"Did they ever get better?" Colonello asked,

"No," Verde didn't look up from his laptop. "In fact, they got worse. They stayed in the same condition for over twenty years, never getting better, until one day they just died."

There was silence around the table, before Fon spoke.

"That's not an option." The martial artist stated firmly, "Skull will not give up."

* * *

_You call my name_  
_I come to you in pieces_  
_So you can make me whole!_

* * *

_**What the Hell? **_**Harry stared down at the parchment** **in his hands in shock. He had just defeated Tom Riddle for good, he** **was exhausted, bloody, and Harry just wanted to go home and cry himself to sleep, to lose** **himself in the memories of the better, happier days.**

**But instead he had been called to Gringotts, and apparently, despite breaking into their bank and riding out on a dragon, they did not want to kill him.**

**Just the opposite in fact.**

**"What does this mean?" Harry muttered aloud.**

**Harrison James Potter**

**Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin**

**Son of the Late Lord James Charlus Potter, and the Late Lady Lily Elizabeth Potter (nee Evans)**

**-50% Magical Block [APWBD]**

**-99% Metamorphmagus Block [APWBD]**

**-60% Memory Block [APWBD]**

**-99% Soul Fire Block [APWBD] [Colour: Violet]**

**-Horcrux [TMR - Destroyed]**

**-Wielder of the Deathly Hallows**

**"It means, Lord Potter," The goblin in front of him, Gripshank, said. "that you have been controlled your whole life. You have had many illegal withdraws from your vaults, that we only now learn that you never gave permission for. An ugly slight on our part. You have been potioned to the point that it should have killed you, your memory altered so frequently I am surprised you are not in a vegetative state."**

**"W-what?"**

**"We at Gringotts take Theft very seriously. Whether it be from Vaults, or attempted Line Theft." Gripshank told him seriously.**

**Harry was lost, "I-I don't understand..."**

**Everything he thought he knew was a lie.**

* * *

_I tried so hard! So hard!_  
_I tried so hard!_

* * *

"Any changes?"

Fon glanced behind him as the young Don of the Shimon Famiglia approached, shoulders hunched and a band aid over the bridge of his nose.

The Storm Arcobaleno shook his head, "Not yet, but he's fighting."

A small smile curled Enma's lips, "'course he is." There was a comfortable silence between the two before Enma spoke again, "I have a serious case of deja vu... Do you remember when we were attacked by Bermuda?"

Fon shivered slightly; yes he did remember. He had been terrified when he had seen Skull's tiny body, head covered with that gastly helmet he loved so much that had a bloodied hole right through it. He still remembered the look on everyone's faces when Reborn, hands glowing with Sun Flames, had removed the helmet to reveal the gaping hole in their Cloud's head... "I wish I didn't."

A bitter smirk twisted Enma's face, and he turned back to Skull's limp form.

"Me too."

* * *

_Then I see your face_  
_I know I'm finally yours_  
_I find everything I thought I lost before_

* * *

_**I want to go home...**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**Are you coming for me?**_

_**Are you waiting for me?**_

_**Please help me...**_

_**I want to go home.**_

**Harry clutched the tiny body to his chest, eyes wide and unseeing in shock as the baby boy's blood stained his clothing, George's cooling body laying only a few meters away.**

_**Ohgodohgodohgod-Teddy!George!Andromeda!**_

_**THEY KILLED THEM!**_

**"Oh god..." Harry felt like he was going to be ill, "Oh god- oh god- y-you **_**killed**_ **them!"**

**Ginny frowned slightly, "Harry, love, let go of that thing. It's filthy."**

**"You **_**KILLED**_ **them!"**

**The red-head sniffed, "I don't see why you're so upset, Harry. We can have much better children, proper Wizarding children. Not a half-breed werewolf."**

**"THEY'RE** _**DEAD**_ **BECAUSE OF** **YOU!"**

**"Really, Harry. You're over-reacting. It was just a werewolf." Ginny simpered, "Let's go home, Love. We have a wedding to plan."**

**"**_**DON'T TOUCH ME!**_**"**

**Harry's eyes blazed violet and Ginny recoiled when purple flames exploded from his body, burning the hand she had had on his shoulder.**

* * *

_You call my name_  
_I come to you in pieces_

* * *

Fon sat up, eyes widening, when Skull's face spasmed, a violent gasp leaving the unconscious Cloud's lips as his body jerked.

The vase on the bedside table exploded.

"Skull!" He cried, pinning the smaller man so he couldn't hurt himself while he thrashed. "Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

The window shattered.

And violet Flames sprang to life.

Fon hissed when the Cloud Flames actually _burned _him, but he held on tight.

The noise must have attracted the attention of the others, because the door flew open and Reborn was at his side, before being knocked away by another pulse of wild magic and Flames.

"What happened?!" Reborn demanded against the howling of the vortex of pure power, in which Fon and Skull were the center of.

"I don't know!" Fon called back, gritting his teeth against the pain of Skull's out of control Flames burning him, and he turned his attention back to the thrashing young man in his arms. "Skull! You need to wake up! It's only a nightmare! Wake up, _Skull_!"

* * *

_So you can make me whole_  
_So you can make me whole_

* * *

**Skull was surrounded by darkness, curled into a ball, his hands knotted in his wild hair.**

**_Make it stop!_**

**_I don't want to see anymore!_**

**_MAKE IT STOP!_**

**_"-ull! Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!"_**

**His head lifted from his knees, tear stained violet eyes blinking in confusion. "Fon?"**

**_"Skull!"_**

**"Fon!" Skull leapt to his feet, searching desperately for the source of the voice. "Fon! Where are you?"**

**_"You need to wake up!"_**

**Wake up? Skull paused, how was he supposed to wake up?**

**_Freak_**

**_Useless_**

**_Murderer_**

**_They died_**

**_and it's all_**

**_your_**

**_fault._**

**Skull whimpered, clutching at his head in pain as those dark voices invaded his thoughts once more.**

**_"-only a nightmare!"_**

**That's right... It was only a nightmare! It wasn't real, it was all in his head.**

**He needed to concentrate, focus on Fon... Focus on his Famiglia...**

**Verde...**

**_"Oi! Wake up, simpleton."_**

**Viper...**

**_"Maa... you owe me for sitting at your bedside..."_**

**Lal...**

**_"Get your ass over here, brat!"_**

**Colonello...**

**_"Time to get out of bed! -kora!"_**

**Reborn...**

**_"Rise and shine, Lackey. Get your lazy ass out of bed already."_**

**… ****_Fon_****...**

**_"Come home, Skull."_**

**… **

**… **

**_..._**

**… ****That was right... He needed to wake up.**

**… ****He just needed to open his eyes...**

**_"Wake up, _****Skull****_!"_**

**So he **opened his eyes.

Fon was clutching at him desperately, brown eyes wide and braid messier than Skull had ever seen before, his composure was shattered, and burn marks twisted up the tanned skin of his forearms.

"F-Fon?"

A relieved smile spread across Fon's handsome face, his eyes were suspiciously shiny.

"W-what happened to your arms?" Skull muttered, eyes lolling towards the raw burns on his fellow Arcobaleno's limbs.

(Neither of them noticed Reborn herding the other Arcobaleno out of the room, and shutting the door quietly behind him, an almost tender look on his face.)

"It's nothing," Fon told him with a faint huff of laughter, "Nothing important..." His body seemed to sag and he wrapped his strong arms around Skull's frail body. "You're awake."

Then, for the first time in a long time, Fon acted with thinking; he tilted Skull's head towards him, and kissed him. At first it almost seemed like Skull wasn't going to respond, his lips were stiff and dry, but then they softened and Fon deepened the kiss.

The world seemed to slow down around them, it was only Fon and Skull, it was their moment, the martial artist could feel Skull's rapid heartbeat thrumming against him, they were so close.

The kiss only lasted a moment, but it felt like an eternity before Fon pulled away slowly, eyes fluttering open to meet Skull's large violet orbs.

"Welcome home, _b__ingshi _[Chinese: soldier]"

A small, breathless smile spread across Skull's lips, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"I'm home."

* * *

_**So there you have it! The next part in the Soldier Series! (and the longest so far!) I did a fairly good job if I do say so myself, some of it even made me cry while writing it. And, would you look at that! A wild MagicStorm ship appeared (the name is a work in progress, any ideas?)!  
**_

_**Sorry about the wait, it would have been up yesterday, but it was my birthday (17, baby) and I was pretty busy.**_

_**The song lyrics do not belong to me, they belong to RED. (Pieces by RED)**_

_**[1] = A line from D. Gray Man**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews keep me alive,**_

_**~TDU**_

_**Update: Thanks drago123 for correcting my Chinese!**_


End file.
